Inuyasha
by Moonlit Neve
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang meet a source that has it out for Naraku. But does this source have a secret of their own.And is this source the actual threat, even more thsn Naraku at the moment. Or will something else shake things up for our heroS?
1. Chapter 1

_**Inuyasha Perfectly Indenial ( chapt.1)**_

"**Shippo your doing it wrong!"yelled Inuyasha**

"**Ow! Inuyasha you big meanie!"screamed Shippo in agony**

** Inuyaha was mercilisly beating shippo for cooking the fish wrong. While poor shippo was defending, or rather, trying to defend himself kirara smelled something odd...**

" **Huh... Kirara whats the matter? Is it a demon...?"asked Sango pointing in the way of Kirara now sniffing the ground.**

" **Sango I'm afraid your wrong. If it were a demon, I would have sensed it..."said Miroku in an know it all voice.**

_**Hmph show off **_** thought Sango"So what is it?"**

_** rustle rustle rustle- **_**the sound of something rummaging through shrubs.**

" **I-It's Onigin! "( said it out of fear that it might be a women he asked to bear his child and that Sango would kill him. In that case, Sango would be the perfect Onigin.)**

"**Who?"said Inuyasha curiously. Waiting for an answer Inuyasha noticed Shippo sneaking off. Inuyasha decided that he would beat Shippo to a pumble after he finds out what was behind those bushes. Inuyasha struck low and got ready for a fight.**

"**The most powerfulest and oldest demon..." replied Miroku.**

** As the gang heard Miroku's knowledge aloud an almost tall, slender figure appeared before them. The figure started to move but then suddenly stopped. As the figure stopped it spoke...**

"**Hello..." said an odd female voice.**

" **Heh... Onigin so you've come to get your but kicked by me huh! We-"said Inuyasha in mid sentence.**

"**I have no time to waste in a silly little fight with a half demon."said the woman coldly as if she was talking to an underling.**

"**WHAT! Onigin or not I'm really gonna have to kick your-"shouted Inuyasha yet again cut off. **

"**Wait Inuyasha! This is not Onigin..."( please don't be a women I asked to bear my child!)prayed Miroku.**

_**He better not have asked this women to bear his child!**_**thought Sango menacingly. Now bundling her hand into a fist, Miroku backed up. Praying even more,he started to sweat and was about to apologize to Sango for dear mercy.**

"**Then who is it huh?"said Inuyasha**

"**Oh my goodness! Does it look lke I know!"( panicing) **_**Good I did not ask her, I would never ask someone witht hat evil demeanor to bear my child..**_

"**UH- yeah it certainly does..."mocked Inuyasha**

"**Enough peasants!"screamed the woman.**

"**excuse me?**__**She just called me a peasant..."scowled Inuyasha**

"**Down boy.I am in need of assistants... you all will do fine ,heh heh"**

" **What is your name! Speak or I will-"stated Sango as she to was in the fate of being ctut off.**

"**Very well then, I am Setsuna also known as...well that is none of your concern as to what I am known as now is it?"**

" **Okay thats it! I've had enough ,are you hear to fight or not!"**

"**Not everyone comes to you for a fight..." said Shippo.**

"**Says the one who cowers and runs off like Mioga the flea!"snapped Inuyasha**

"**SO! Just because I am little has noting to with it! One day I'll get stronger and I won't run off like Mioga! So why don't you just sit down!" Screamed Shippo, now over run with tears.**

"**Hey the only one who can tell me to sit is Kagome Hmph!"**_**What did IJUST SAY! **_

"_**So you like it when Kagome tells you to sit huh.." **_

"**Shutup! Both of you! It's like dealing with idiots here! UHK! Stupid idiots always so, so, so ,so, so aaaarrrrrgghhhh!"spat the woman**

"**So what are you doing here?"**

"**Naraku threw me away as if I were despensable like a rag! So I know that Naraku is prey to your tetsiga right. So you will abide my needs...and destroy Naraku!"**

"**pfttt"mumbled Inuyasha**

"**Shutup! Anyway when I was thrown away I found out about the halfbreed Inuyasha and his gang of mortals."explained Setsuna.**

"**We are doomed"**_**Every one suspects some evil genius with tremendous powers will destroy us all... but this idiot that is so selfish is going to be our demise!**_** thought Miroku dubioulsy.**

" **Well fix it your ownself! I have my own score to settle with that damn Naraku! We have nothing to do with it! Your just gonna drag us down with you! "yelped Inuyasha now filled to the brim with rage. At this moment it looked like he was about ot explode. Catching himslef he cooled down enough to organize his thoughts..at least for a second and then he was fueled by anger once again.**

" **Well I guess we have no choice.. but before we act ,we should wait or have Inuyasha get Kagome first..."said Sango condsiderably.**

"**Whoa! There is no way I am dragging Kagome into this!"shouted Inuyasha.**

"**Inuyasha we have to, if we don't we cannot search for jewl shards on the way. If you ask me, although Naraku has yet another person out for his head she does not replace the fact that we need would not leave and forget about the jewl shards... he at least had to have left Kagura abd Kanna behind as my suspicions preceed that he would flee once his inscects find out about Setsunas plan.."said he inched over toward Inuyasha and whispered,"Plus we can't trust her all that well. She still once was Naraku's henchman...so there's no telling if we suceed or fail that she woukd turn against us."**

** Inuyasha took a moment of silence to think it over. Feeling the eager galnces of his comrades at his back, he came to a decision. And a heart felt decision at that. Inuyasha had always hated bringing Kagome into danger. It was almost how he felt when Kikyo was forced to fight because of him. Inuyasha stood up and turned, he galnced at a tree near by, and finally spoke.**

" **Fine! I'll go get her. But when this is done, Setsuna you had better get the heck out of here and never come back! Got that?"exclaimed Inuyasha.**

** With a forceful jump Inuyasha lept into the air. In the air Inuyasha felt a slight pain in the back of his head. He had no time to rethink this. His meeting with Naraku was at stake. When would he get another chance like this to get intell of Naraku's location. None the less of when it would come fro someone who worked underneath Naraku. He had totake this chance. Under his breath he cursed Naraku for commitiong all those crimes in the past for his own selfish needs. To Inuyasha it was as if Naraku did this not only because he was bored as he claimed once before at their last meeting. All though his last meeting with Naraku had been a fake Naraku. But because he wanted to see the whole outcome.**


	2. Chapter 2:Turn

**Turn( chapter 2)**

"**Hm.. I hate making up tests!"said Kagome frustratingly moving her eraser over an exam.**

** Kagome was sitting at her desk in her room litterally cramming. She had missed a whole 2 weeks of school to fight demons. As well as to help Koga and his comrades recover from the attack of the band of seven. But although the band of seven was killed by Inuyasha, Kagome had this to worry about. This was no time to worry over Inuyasha.**

_**Why can't I stop worrying about Inuyasha! I have this test and more to study for!**_** waas wha t raced over Kagomes head.**

** Suddenly, Kagome felt a burst of air fly through the opened window. As Kagome sat stunned she saw white and red in her nearby mirror. What was it? It appeared to be a red kimono of some sort, and white long hair.**

"**INUYASHA! SIT!"was the only thing that came out of her mouth, by instinct of course.**

**BAM**

" **What did I DO!"**

"**You interrupted me Inuyasha! I told you that I came back here to prepare for my exams!"**

" **Kagome we need you. Some woman came in and said that naraku is getting stronger and is plotting something. But the worst part is that she started it all. She stole naraku's baby inacrnation so she could use at her will. And that si why he got rid of her. But the worst part iis that he is opening some sort of void and is releasing a powerful demon! **_** t**_**Also we need you to help search for the jewl shards along the way. Miroku believes that naraku did not take eveyone, instead he might have left Kanna nad Kagura behind to search for them.**

"**At a time like this! Thanks a lot! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"**

**BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM**

" **OW! Will you come on!"**

"**Great...things can't get any worse... come on" *sigh***

** As Kagome strolled down the stairs, with Inuyasha not far behind, Kagome's head was overun with thoughts. **_**Why would she do such a stupid thing! NOW EVERYONE WILL HAVE TO FIGHT A STUPID DUMB WASTE OF TIME BATTLE! *sigh* Now I'll be further behind in my studies... * heavier sigh***_

"_**Kagome sure loves sighing"**_**Thought Inuyasha.**

** Kagome and Inuyasha finally reached the kitchen. In the kitchen was Sota, Kagome's grandfather, and mother. Although it appeared Inuyasha had done a previous job and thought ahead as to not waste anymore time explaining.**

"**Uh.. w-what are you all staring at?"**

" **Go on big sis... it's okay. Inuyasha told us."**

"**Wait a minute, if you explained everything to my family, why was there a need to burst through my window?"**

"**Um... I had to "go" outside..."**

"**You could'nt use the toilet in the bathroom?"asked the mom.**

" **No way! Last time Sota tried to teach me that "monster" of a toilet as you call it nearly sucked my hair down the drain! Outside is where I belong! Hmph"**

_**You sure got that right-**_** "So.. lets go inuyasha!"**

"**Right!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**Living and Breathing Are Two Differnt Things (chapt.3)**

**Sigh"I wonder what's taking Inuyasha and Kagome so long..."said Sango aloud. Tapping her chin with hr delicate finger. Watching Kirara sip from the nearby stream.**

**Slip**

"**Huh?"**

"**A hee hee hee *blush*"**

"**MONK!"**

** slap- Sango instinctivly slapped Miroku for the usual. Rubbing her the wrong way at a time like this is a big no-no. On the other side was shippo eager to see Kagomes smiling face to calm his anxious heart. But right beside him was the one thing, or being, no one wanted to know exsited. The soul problem behind this whole crazy fiasco Setsuna. Now eyeing the two motals in a quirl.**

"**What is taking him so long- huh what!"**

**Setsuna had the party of four giving her evil glances of hate.**

"**You of all people have no room to talk...although he got rid of you...you still played a part in Narju's evil plots.."**

"**Yes, because of you all this is happening..."**

"**You should be the one to end this whole ordeal and atone for what you have done. We should not have to agonize over your problem which you started !"shouted Shippo.**

"**grrrrr... whatever!"**

** Just then shippo spotted two sillohettes emerging over a hillside. One of the sillowhettes was taller than the others. Suddenly shippo was surprised and ran toward them.**

"**nuya-"**

**Shippo was cut off and thrown into the air by what appeared to be a white flash**

" **Shippo! Shippo!"**

**W-What's happening? Shippo are you alright?**

** As Sango and Miroku were tending to poor Shippo, the taller sillowhette suddennly dashed towards them. As the sillowhette came closer Sango could easily dipic who it was.**

**'KAGURA!"**

** Yes it was the demon Kagura. One of Naraku's trusted yet rebellious incarnations. Before Miroku could even say a word, he dodged one of kagura's wind attacks. Only to land on his feet, he twirled once and noticed Kanna sneaking up on Sango and Shippo. Miroku tried yelling out to Sango but was cut off by another of Kagura's attacks. Luckily, Kirara was there to save Sango and Shippo before Kanna could trap them in her mirror. Kirara swooped infront os Sango and Shippo, and then transformed. Sango took Shippo in her hands and set him on top of Kirara. Then she grabbed her hirikots and was ready to the other side was Miroku still trying to get the better of Kagura. When Miroku ran towards a nearby tree, Kagura took this oppertunity and striked, sending five white streaks toward his way. When Miroku dodged all four one went toward the tree nearby where Shippo and Kirara were. With one quick sweep, Sango blocked the attack.**

"**Shippo, Kirara you ok?"**

" **I think so..."**

**' Mew"**

" **Kirara get Shippo out of here and hurry!"**

**'But Sango!"**

** Shippo had no time to dispute, Sango had already set off toward Kagura and Miroku as well as Kanna. Kirara obeyed her owner and set off towards a safe place.**

"**Kirara we have to find Inuyasha and Kagome!"_Where did that woman go?_ Thought Shippo.**

"**Mew!"**


End file.
